I Can Finally See It
by shipmateofthejollyroger
Summary: When Emma finds that it isn't in her heart to leave Hook behind again (and they can't exactly find where the ship is located), she decides to take him back to Storybrooke with her… in handcuffs of course. But when he hijacks the ship back from his captors and takes them where he is more familiar with his surroundings… things get… interesting...


Killian opened his eyes, blinking against the light filtering through his eyelids. He waited for his eyes to adjust, then glanced around the room.

He was in some sort of small room. Small, with no furniture.

_Where in the bloody hell_...

He tried to sit up, but the pounding in his head forced him to slump back into his position against the wall. He groaned and closed his eyes until the pain that was throbbing against the back of his skull ceased.

"Swan," he moaned. This was her doing.

He was so close to finally exacting his revenge... to killing the crocodile.

Swan... she had stopped him. She had prevented him from exacting his revenge on the man who had stolen his love... his Milah.

Killian could feel the rage building in his chest, and his breathing grew fast.

"SWAN!" he yelled, the anger in his voice clearly apparent. "Get me the hell out of here!"

He tried one more time to sit up, carefully this time. But he felt something biting into his wrist. He looked down to discover to the source, and found himself handcuffed to some sort of metal contraption.

He sighed. "Again?"

Killian looked around for something within his reach he could use to get himself out of such a predicament, then emitted a small whine of despair at finding nothing.

It was at that moment that he heard keys on the other side of the door, and the sound of Emma's voice.

Straightening himself out in a relaxed manner, he forced himself to remain casual as the door swung open and Emma came through the door.

Killian smiled, giving her his half smirk that usually made women fall at his feet. Not Swan. She simply crossed her arms and gave him a look... that said she wasn't to pleased with him. He caught her gaze and smiled wider, coaxing a small smile from her.

"Well, gorgeous," he said nonchalantly. "Here we are again... me tied up and you standing over me like queen of the world."

She cocked an eyebrow, walked over and crouched down to his level. She leaned in closer until her face was mere inches from his.

"Well, you cant be much of a pirate... if a mere woman like myself keeps on besting you."

Killian's gaze was drawn to her mouth and he licked his lips.

"Well, I didn't want to hurt your feelings," he whispered, bringing his mouth closer to hers. "I was simply letting you win."

She scoffed

"Yea, sure."

"So, do you have some sort of kinky fetish for this sort of thing?" he asked, gesturing with his hook to his opposite hand. "I mean... you always seem to like me in this position."

Emma laughed, the sound low and husky.

"Now that," she whispered, bringing her lips with touching distance to his. "Is something... you will never know."

Killian lunged forward that last inch and caught her lips with his. He took her bottom lip in between his and held it, waiting for her to pull away.

To his great surprise, she didn't. Astonishingly, she did the exact opposite of what he thought she would do.

Instead of pushing him away and leaving him there, she entwined her fingers in her hair and pulled him closer, entangling her tongue with his own. She was taking the lead.

_Well, we can't have that_," he thought to himself, and thrust his tongue into her mouth/

He bit gently on her bottom lip, and, when she moaned, he laved away the slight ache with his tongue.

She crawled onto his lap, imprisoning both of his legs in between hers, straddling him.

Emma pulled back for air, and they smiled at each other.

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that," she whispered, placing her forehead against his.

"Oh, I think you were," he said, planting a small kiss on her nose.

He leaned forward and nipped at her ear, drawing into the warm, wet cavern of his mouth.

She emitted a small whimper and tilted her head, giving him better access.

"What..." she moaned as he trailed his lips down to her neck, biting gently at the tender skin there. He then sucked hard enough to make her gasp, and she tried to catch her breath. "What... are you... t-talking about?"

He moved back up to her ear, his hot breath sending chills down her body.

"You came here to seduce me didn't you, Swan?" he whispered in her ear, swirling his tongue around the whirl of it. "You can't locate my ship can you? You came in here to soften me up."

Emma's body suddenly went cold, and she pushed her self off of him. She landed on her butt on the floor, and quickly stood up, nearly tripping in the process.

She glared down at him, her hands in fists at her sides.

"You bastard." she spat, feeling rage consume her, extinguishing what was left of her desire.

He let out a startled laugh.

"My, my...language, Swan. I might have to tie you to the mast for such words." Killian winked, still chuckling. "Though I would enjoy every second of you being at my mercy."

Emma's face heated up, and she felt that small flame of heat start once again in her lower abdomen.

She hadn't meant to take things that far with Hook. She had meant to tease him with light kisses and then softly ask him where he had docked his ship. He had initiated a heated touching of their lips first, and all that pent up desire that had been building up ever since she met him burst forth until she had found her self responding most earnestly.

Tying her to the mast... exposing herself to him... completely at his mercy...

She could almost feel the ropes wrapped around her wrists, tied so they were held above her head. She could imagine the heat of his body as he came up behind her, pressing his front to her back.

_"Do you know why I am doing this, Swan?" _he would whisper in her ear.

_"I have said offensive things to you, Captain." _she would reply, moaning as he ripped her shirt from her body.

_"Are you ready to take your punishment like a good girl, lass?_"

"Swan? Swan? Emma?!"

Emma blinked her eyes, shaking her head slightly as she was brought out of her own twisted fantasy.

"Yes," she replied, her voice now faint and tinged with desire.

Killian gave her a knowing smirk.

"I'll make a deal with you, love."

She cast him a wary glance.

"The deals I make always seem to come back to bite me in the ass."

"Look," he remarked, leaning forward as far as the handcuffs would allow. "You take me with you back to Storybrooke... and I will tell you where I left my ship."

He held out the only thing free for him to shake with... his hook.

"Do we have an accord, lass?"

Emma looked down at the hook, then back up at the man that she wanted to punch.

_The man who sparked her with desire._

She grabbed the hook.

"Deal."

Hook's smile got bigger.

"Excellent, darling."


End file.
